chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Tabitha
Tabitha is the fourth girl to join Daemon's harem and serves as the group's stealthy and nimble fighter. She is currently aiding Daemon under the employ of alpha witch Charlotte who has taken a romantic interest in the swordsman. Appearance Tabitha has silver colored hair that reaches down to her shoulders, large white cat ears, and dark blue eyes. Her body is covered with thin beige fur while her breasts and crotch are clad in white. Her feet appear more catlike than human while her hands are the opposite and her long feline tail has a darker shade of fur to it along with a purple bow ribbon that has two small bells dangling from it. She wears a white collar with black studs around her neck and a dark belt that holds two black and purple flora design katana sheaths which cross behind her. Her swords are wielded inversely in combat and have black handles with white diamond markings on them. Personality Tabitha is, like most nekos in Eden, a mercenary for hire as their race specializes in assassinations, espionage, infiltration, and any other job that requires cunning and sneaky fighters. Whatever the job she's hired for, be it for noble purposes or devious ones, she remains loyal to her mission and focuses heavily on it in order to secure her reward. As all nekos are, she's very greedy and often only thinks about gold and riches or how to obtain them from any source she can. She prefers to be called an adventurer rather than a mercenary, however she has no qualms with killing anyone that gets in the way of succeeding with her mission and often will choose doing so if it makes her mission simpler. Among the girls in Daemon's harem Tabitha appears to get along rather well with Scay and hardly at all with Forrus. She and Scay have developed a unique friendship as the naga has taken a very strong liking to her and will usually obey Tabitha's commands with glee. She does not get along well with Forrus, mostly due to lycans and nekos not getting along in general, and just barely tolerates Forrus being around so she can remain with Daemon and assist him. While the other girls in Daemon's harem always refer to him as something (Master, Lord, Knight, etc), Tabitha doesn't appear to have a title she calls him by. Given that she hasn't developed a romantic interest for him as of the latest book this could easily change later on. Abilities Swordsmanship: Wielding twin katanas with an inverse-fighting style, Tabitha is extremely fast with her strikes while specializing in striking from behind to surprise her foes or kill them before she's even seen. Agility: Being a neko, Tabitha is very light on her feet and able to move about the battlefield with ease while looking for an opportunity to strike unseen. This is good as, unlike most of the other girls in the harem, she is sorely lacking when it comes to brute strength and has more difficulty taking down her foes when confronting them head-on. Nocturnal Vision: Tabitha is able to see perfectly fine in the dark, with the world being illuminated in a dark golden spectrum through her eyes. Magical Treasure Trove: A special talent she has is creating a magical gateway to her hidden treasure trove. The bells on her tail, while always being silent, are able to start a spell in which she can use either her swords or even her own hands to tear open a rift in space that leads to a hidden vault of valuables and weapons. She can jingle the bells to start the spell, to hold the rift open where she created it, and to close the rift whenever she wants. One of the benefits for Daemon's group having her around is her being able to safely store and hide the fragments of Twilight's key that they recover in her secret vault. Development Tabitha is first encountered in Act V in Flairwood when she attacks Daniel's group, this being done as she had mistaken Daniel and Triska for the humans who kidnapped princess Complica, who she was tasked with rescuing. She and Triska venture out in search for the missing princess, during which she demonstrates a lack of heart for giant butterflies being murdered by fluugher and also her greed as she steals valuables in the town of Rackleholm. After meeting Clover and Kroanette who also found their way to the town they discover Complica hiding in a building from swarm that had infested the whole town. Although they manage to hide for a while they are eventually found out and the swarm attack. During the fight Triska and Complica become completely surrounded, with Tabitha then reasoning that Complica is lost and chooses to flee for her life. While escaping she mixes up her bag with Clover's, managing to get away from the area safely and then discovering her treasure she stole was replaced with a strange artifact, later learned to be a fragment of Twilight's key. Although her mission of rescuing the giant butterfly princess was a failure Tabitha later learns of the artifact being sought out by Apoch & Astreal, who pay her handsomely for the single piece she had. Eager to get paid for the others Tabitha offers her services to the witches, who hire her to seek out the other pieces and also to join Daemon's group and ensure he remains safe and a virgin for Charlotte. During her quest to find Daemon she comes across Scay, who while completely insane quickly becomes a loyal friend and ally to the neko. The two of them find Daemon and his followers in the town of Helchberg and insist upon helping him with his quest, despite the girls already in his company strongly refusing them. Persisting with her mission to help Daemon however she can Tabitha follows him through The Outerlands with Scay by her side. It is then they learn what Daemon is after and also what he is. Instead of being scared about any of what she heard or saw Tabitha only focuses on her reward from Charlotte, seeing that Daemon likely won't need her help at all and her job will be very easy to complete because of his strength. She and Scay continue to follow Daemon's group however Tabitha has trouble keeping pace due to her lower stamina. Upon reaching Ruhelia she encounters Hollia, who Tabitha saves from being killed by The Sisterhood and also from Scay who was about to butcher the centaur in her frenzy. Holding Hollia in her debt she secures a speedy ride to accompany Daemon with and also proves her worth to the group by stealing two key fragments from Valentina. As of the current book Tabitha hasn't expressed any romantic interest in Daemon yet. He saved her life when she nearly died in the red ant girls nest and personally healed her back to good health, something she took notice of but didn't comment further on. Her mission from Charlotte would prohibit herself from getting too close to Daemon as she isn't to allow anyone to mate with him while under the alpha witch's employ. How and when Tabitha will become a romantic interest for Daemon hasn't been revealed yet. Harem Role Tabitha's role in the harem is the assassin. Being a neko and a skilled mercenary she's perfect for many scenarios that may come up for the group, especially those that require a silent or shrewd way of dealing with hostiles. Her ability to safely hide any key fragments they find is also a bonus along with her ability to, somewhat, control Scay. Trivia * The name Tabitha was chosen in honor of the author's childhood pet cat of the same name. Quotes (to Triska) "No matter how hard you try, you can't save everyone you meet." ~Act V, Ch.6 "I do like gold, don't get me wrong, but I'm not about to get myself killed over a payout." ~Act V, Ch.6 Artwork Tabitha - Neko.png Tabitha.png Chronicles of Eden Group4.png Character Sheet - Tabitha.jpg Chronicles of Eden - Daemon's Harem.jpg Star and Tabitha - The Catgirls of Eden.jpg Category:Characters Category:Neko